The U.S. Department of Transportation (“USDOT”) has established regulations for removable head salvage drums, e.g., 49 CFR § 1.173(c), which are also known in the art as overpack salvage drums. Overpack salvage drums are used in a variety of applications, including for the containment of packages that have been damaged, have otherwise become defective, or have been found to be leaking and/or for the containment of potentially hazardous solid materials while they are being transported.